Diez minutos de retraso
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Un lugar, el cine. Dos personas, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Una celebración, primer aniversario de mes. Un mes juntos. Eso hay que celebrarlo. El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR".


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR"_

* * *

_Diez minutos de retraso_

Seiscientos quince, seiscientos dieciséis… Rose Weasley va contando los pasos, tiene los ojos vendados y es guiada por Scorpius Malfoy quien la lleva de la mano. Sabe que está en el mundo muggle por el sonido que oye, y aquello le sorprende de manera grata. Es su primer aniversario, aunque sea de solo un mes, y a pesar de que sabe que el Slytherin no es muy detallista –reconozcámoslo, él se limita a dar reglaos sin muchos ánimos por que nunca cree acertara con ellos,- lo cierto es que ha sorprendido de manera grata a Rose, y eso ya simplemente le gusta.

Se detienen y Malfoy le quita la venda a la pelirroja que ve que están en un cine. Un cine muggle. Mira a Scorpius con una sonrisa mientras agarra su brazo. La cola está vacía y el chico del mostrador mira aburrido una revista de videojuegos mientras masca chicle. Cuando ve acercarse a la pareja cierra la revista y se coloca.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué van a ver?-Pregunta con el dedo listo para seleccionar la película de Narciso negro, la última película de drama amoroso que últimamente arrasa en taquilla y que las chicas piden a sus novios que las acompañen. El mismo tuvo que acompañar a su novia a verla haría unos días.

-¿Rose?-El rubio mira a su acompañante, quien echa una simple mirada a la cartelera con expresión dubitativa en el rostro.

Quiere ver Narciso negro, pero sabe que ese no es el rollo de Scorpius, además de que prefiere ir a verla con Molly y Roxanne, y a la salida del cine comentarla, criticarla o soñar por una historia similar.

-El Rey filósofo.-Responde finalmente ella. El chico de la taquilla suspira. El drama histórico acerca de la vida de Federico II de Prusia que habla sin tapujo sobre su homosexualidad. Su público es más adulto y maduro, no puede evitar pensar que está tratando con dos frikis.

-¿La sesión de las ocho?-Pregunta en tono aburrido. Acaba de llegar una madre con mellizos.

-¿No podemos coger la que acaba de empezar?-Pregunta el rubio señalando el cartel.

-Lo siento, chavales. Hace diez minutos que empezó.-Ambos suspira y se encogen de hombros.-¿Asientos al medio?-Pregunta de nuevo, ellos afirman.-Son catorce libras.

Rose se sorprende de nuevo ante la rapidez con la que Scorpius saca su cartera y paga el precio. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera libras. Seguro habrá cambiado antes de llevarla a aquel sitio. Seguro que lo tenía todo pensado salvo por ese detalle de la hora.

Cogen los tickets y entran al cine. Quedan más de dos horas para que empiece la película. Dentro del recinto, el hombre de la entrada sella los tickets antes de dejarlos continuar por el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunta Rose tomando de la mano a Scorpius.

El chico de ojos grises simplemente se deja deleitar por el aroma de las palomitas antes de volverse a su novia –novia… aun le suena raro aquel apelativo-.

-¿Quieres palomitas?-Acaba preguntándole. Rose vuelve el rostro hacia el puesto y afirma con la cabeza una sola vez.-Está bien, tú ve a sentarte-mira que no hay sitios libres en los bancos. La pelirroja suspira.-donde quieras-Dice finalmente antes de acariciarle levemente el rostro con el dorso de su mano.-¡Ahora vengo!-Sonríe de manera encantadora y Rose puede escuchar como dos chicas muggles lanzan un suspiro antes de mirarla mal a ella. Se queda atónita.

No se acostumbra a que la miren mal sólo por salir con Scorpius. Hogwarts ya lo ignora, ya se había hecho a la idea de verlos juntos, a los tres, a Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Los tres habían estados unidos desde que Albus fuera seleccionado a Slytherin y conociera a Scorpius por quién era y no por lo que le habían contado. Y luego llegó Rose, quien dudaba un poco del chico, pero sin embargo confiaba ciegamente en su primo. Discutió, habló, bailó y realizó rondas de prefectos con Scorpius, hasta que finalmente acabó enamorándose de él viéndose correspondido en visperas de las vacaciones de Navidad antes de coger ese tren que llevaba a casa.

De eso sólo hace un mes.

Rose se vuelve a la cola, le agrada y le sorprende de igual manera ver a Malfoy tratar con muggles, ve, como siempre que se encuentra en esas circunstancias, un Malfoy nervioso, desconcentrado y más que nunca con ganas de agradar.

Busca un sitio apartado y que no moleste para sentarse, escoge aquella pared, debajo de carteles de películas y camina hacia el lugar. Toma asiento debajo de Narciso negro.

Scorpius no tarda mucho en llegar. Y va cargado. Rose abre los ojos al verle llegar con tal cantidad de comida. No solo lleva palomitas, no, lleva refrescos, patatas fritas, gominotas, diferente tipos de bolsas de aperitivos… ¿Y aquello que sujeta con el brazo es un perrito caliente?

-Pero, ¿qué es todo esto, Scorpius?-Pregunta viendo como el rubio deja todo en el suelo antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Su sonrisa es nerviosa y a Rose le encanta.

-Vamos a pasar aquí mucho tiempo. Además de que la dependienta me ha dicho que estas cosas son ideales para pasar el rato-Coge una de las bolsas de gominotas y las abre para llevarse una a la boca.-¡Por Merlín! Estas cosas muggles están buenísimas-Dice con los ojos abiertos.

-No utilices mucho la jerga mágica, Scor-Mira a los lados esperando que nadie haya escuchado ese "muggle"

-Lo siento, anda, coge una-Ke pasa la bolsa antes de coger una pequeña tableta de chocolate crujiente y abrirla.

El picnic improvisado en el suelo de los cines fue todo un éxito. Rose olvidó por un momento todos los modales firmes que tenía y comenzó a llenarse las manos de palomitas, o patatas, o aperitivos o… lo que fuera, Scorpius parecía haberse llevado medio puesto.

Scorpius por su parte, estaba a su aire, chupándose los dedos manchados por mil sabores o robándole comida a Rose de las manos. La pelirroja nunca le había visto tan despreocupado.

La tarde fue de tal forma que llegada las ochos, ninguno recordó la película, y se quedaron sentados en el suelo del cine lanzándose palomitas mutuamente o compartiendo chocolate o aquel perrito que Scorpius había comprado por puro interés en una comida llamada "perrito".

* * *

_N. A.: Mi primer Scorose. Lo cierto es que me costó mucho unir el lugar, Cine con la actividad, Picnic. Pero al final me ha salido ésto, que en cierto modo me ha gustado._


End file.
